


Red Bow

by Karmi



Series: Welcome Back [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: Tifa confesses to Cloud that she'd like to try something new. She decides to give it to him on an especially romantic day...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Welcome Back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525418
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my actual submission for CloTi Confessions 2020! 
> 
> Some of you might recognize it, and you're correct - I decided to take "A Long, Fun Night" and make a full version of those 100-word drabbles.
> 
> This is also my 20th work on AO3! Hooray!
> 
> Really hope yall enjoy it~

He softly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand as she finished her glass of wine.

“Dinner was wonderful, Tifa,” he murmured.

“I’m glad you liked it.” She drew on the cloth with her forefinger, biting the corner of her lip, then rose from the booth. “I’ve got something else for you.”

Cloud raised a brow. Tifa disappeared into the back room, returning shortly with a gold box wrapped in a red ribbon. She sat down next to him and handed him the gift.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Cloud lifted the lid. Three rows of chocolates, nine in total, stared back up at him. Some were dusted with white powdered sugar, some decorated with strawberries or caramel. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks. Did you make these?”

She grinned. “Yep! So, I hope they’re good. Took a couple of tries…”

“I’m sure they’re great.”

He held up a chocolate drizzled in caramel. She shook her head.

“You should take the first bite!”

“I’ll eat them… later.”

The glint in his eye made her pause. She opened her mouth just enough and he fed her half a piece before he took the other for himself. Tifa closed her eyes and savored the silky-smooth flavor of dark rum and cocoa.

Suddenly he was nipping her neck. Tifa giggled and playfully pushed him.

“Come on Cloud, you’ll get your other present soon…”

He huffed against her skin, leaving one more peck. “Alcoholic chocolates? Love ‘em.”

She kissed him lightly. “Glad you do!” They both stood from the booth. “Clean up for me?”

“Of course.”

He kissed her behind her ear, lingering.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered, sending a small shiver down her spine.

Cloud watched Tifa walk away, a slight sway to her hips. He gathered their plates and brought them to the kitchen behind the bar. He moved slowly, giving her the time she needed. Fifteen minutes later, after wiping the table down and washing the dishes, he figured it had been long enough. He grabbed his box of chocolates on his way upstairs.

She was wearing the most sheer nightgown he’d ever seen in his life. Crimson flowed down her body and stopped at her thighs, held up by slender ties on her shoulders. The material shimmered slightly, drawing his eyes to all of her curves. Underneath it, all she had on was a matching scarlet thong that was just as translucent as the gown, with thin straps tied around her hips. Her hair was tousled, falling wildly around her face and over her shoulders. Around her neck was a deep red choker tied with a bow.

Once he closed the door behind him, she raised her arms and folded her hands above her chest, squeezing her tits together from both sides.

He gulped.

Minerva, she looked like sex.

“Do you like it?”

Her words dripped with mischief, but the slight quiver in her voice undercut them.

Was she nervous? Gods, what did she have to be nervous about? He was the one about to lose his mind just from the sight of her.

His cock twitched, straining against his pants, as he crossed the room and placed the box on the nightstand. Cloud took a deep breath to steady himself – he couldn’t act too quickly. But he was _this close_ to taking her right then and there.

“You look incredible,” he breathed as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

He ran the back of his hand down her face, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She placed her palms on both sides of his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on his nape.

“Trust me?” he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Tifa inhaled, pulling him down, planting a soft kiss on the mole above his right eye, then the tiny scar that cut into his eyebrow. She found his lips and kissed him slowly, longingly. He reached underneath the gown, grabbing one of her breasts and running a thumb over her hard nipple. She sighed, hot breath against his chin. He nuzzled his nose against the soft satin of the ribbon, planting kisses to her collarbone, then back up her jaw, finding her mouth again.

“Of course.”

Cloud fished a soft strip of material out of his pocket. With both hands, he tied it around her head, under her hair, as he continued to kiss her.

When he pulled away, a black blindfold covered her eyes. Her mouth had curved into a pout.

He almost forgot to breathe as he looked at her. Her thumbs rubbed up and down the sides of his neck as she faced him, and he felt like she was staring at him through the blindfold. His eyes trailed down the rest of her body – her beautiful, perky breasts; the silky curls between her thighs; her stunning, long legs. Cloud ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

This was going to be… a long, fun night.

“Cloud…” Tifa whimpered, yanking him back down to her, sucking on his lower lip greedily. He turned away, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek.

“Patience, Tifa,” he chuckled. “Is it too tight?”

“Mm-mm,” she answered, shaking her head.

He kissed her behind her ear and she exhaled blissfully as his hands roamed her body. He grabbed her breast again as his other hand slipped down and cupped her ass. Warmth started to pool in her core. Her panties were becoming damp in anticipation as he caressed her neck with his tongue, sucking and nipping, leaving a slick trail to her shoulder. He squeezed her and she clutched his shirt a little tighter. She could feel his lips turn up against her skin, and heat flooded into her face.

As he caressed her neck, his hand floated from under the gown, skimming up her arm. He rolled the tie between his fingers, then slowly pulled it undone. The gown fell just slightly, landing right underneath her breast, still partially held up on the other side. He bent down to lick the tender flesh, cupping her as he did, and she kissed his shoulder in response.

Cloud took her hand and led her over to the bed. He laid her down slowly, his mouth on her lips, her neck, her shoulder, anywhere he could reach. She could feel his bulge against her thigh, and it set her nerves ablaze. She moaned as he kissed her again. She wanted – _needed_ – him.

For a moment, he was gone. Tifa wiggled against the bed.

“Cloud…?” she called.

A metallic clacking sent a shiver through her. He returned, lifting up her nightie and kissing her on top of her panties.

“You’re already wet, huh?” she heard him chuckle. He straddled her, untied the other strap on her shoulder, and began to tug the gown off of her body. The soft material whispered against her skin as he pulled it down. She lifted her hips and he moved away with it.

There was another pause, and she could feel his stare raking over her. Tifa bit her lip but fought the urge to cover herself. They’d been together so many times now, but for some reason, she always experienced a fleeting moment of insecurity like it was the first time all over again. Tonight, however, it didn’t take long for those thoughts to fizzle out.

Cold metal wrapped around her wrists, a soft lining on the inside, then snapped onto the headboard above her. The idea of hiding from him flew out of the window as she became locked in place, completely open to his ministrations. He propped a pillow up behind her head before skirting down the bed. She trembled as he placed another kiss on top of her underwear, his warm hands sliding up and down her thighs.

“Please.”

He glanced up. Her rosy lips were partly open, pleading for him. Her tongue glided across the bottom half. He kissed her right at the hem of her panties, moving up achingly slow, making sure to mark every inch of skin. Tifa sighed in bliss. The handcuffs clanked as they strained against the headboard, but they would hold. As much as he knew she wanted him, he also knew how much she loved his kisses.

“Cloud…”

He softly blew against her belly button. She hissed, tossing her head back and forth. Cloud pressed his lips to the soft skin of her hard stomach again, and he felt the muscles tense under his touch. He worked his way to the side, licking across her beauty mark, and bit her gently on her hip.

“Mm!”

She was chewing on her lower lip now. He kept his eyes trained on her face as he made his way up. Cloud reached over to the nightstand and flicked the lid off of the box. He grabbed a couple of chocolates and delicately placed two in a vertical line on her stomach and one between her breasts. She stilled.

“Are those…?”

Cloud licked around one of the powdered chocolates, his tongue dipping into her belly button, before he took a bite of the morsel. A red filling oozed out and onto her skin. She gasped. He lapped it up slowly and hummed.

“Raspberry liqueur?”

“A-ah!”

He ate the other half and made sure to clean her stomach thoroughly before moving onto the next one, which he’d placed right under her breasts. He bit it in half to discover the honey filling. He could almost smell the whiskey against her skin as he made a sweet path underneath her right breast. Then he took the contents of the other half and licked it across her left. Cloud lapped in short strokes all across her skin, making sure she was no longer sticky, before moving up a bit more. He took one hard peak into his mouth, nipping lightly, before dragging his tongue around it and suckling greedily. He kneaded the other in his hand. Her back arched, and he almost wished he could see her eyes. He settled, instead, for the rest of her body, watching her squirm from his attention.

He licked her nipple again, marking spots all over her breast with his mouth, trailing to the scar in the middle of her chest, kissing down the length. He ate the other morsel in one bite, this one chocolate with bourbon, and savored the taste. He blew across her stomach as he moved down. Another kiss on her panties, another on her thigh as he parted her legs, another on the inside.

“Cloud… please!” she whimpered.

He kissed her on the inside of her thigh a few more times, moving down, down, down, until his mouth was on her ankle. He made his way back up and continued the motion on her other leg. She almost couldn’t take it, and she knew he was getting entirely too much enjoyment out of making her wait like this.

But she was too. The anticipation was killing her, but every soft, tantalizing caress heightened her remaining senses.

When he planted his last kiss as far up the inside of her thigh as he could, she felt him hook his fingers on the top of her panties.

Tifa squirmed. She heard him chuckle. She felt her soft underwear slide down her legs, the ties loosening as he tugged them off. She figured it was taking everything in him not to ravage her right then and there, which only turned her on more.

He kissed her on top of her cunt. Her breath hitched, all thoughts suddenly leaving her mind. His lips found her moistening slit.

Then, his tongue flicked her clit. She bucked and moaned loudly, the cuffs clinking against the headboard as she pulled against them.

She needed him _so_ badly.

Another flick. Another shrill noise escaped her lips. He licked up and down, his tongue slipping inside of her, tasting her. He closed his eyes to savor her, going slowly. Her essence started to run down his chin, and he buried his nose deeper into her curls, inhaling her.

He loved nothing more than this.

Tifa was panting. He had to hold her by her waist to keep her from writhing, his thumbs massaging her stomach in semi-circle gestures, smiling into her heat.

Torturing her gave him immense satisfaction.

Cloud slid his tongue in and out, lapping her up, before turning his attention to her swollen glans and sucking hungrily. When he looked up, her head was tossed back against the pillow, her fists suspended above her, clenching and unclenching. He grunted and kept going, faster, this time never taking his eyes off of her face. Her moans got louder and higher pitched, and he knew she was almost there.

He sluggishly ran his tongue across her clit one more time before retreating. A displeased noise, almost like a shrill snarl, escaped her throat as she clutched the metal bars of the headboard. She immediately pressed her knees together, her feet spreading apart, and he could see her juices running onto the sheets underneath her. Her chest heaved, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she breathed sharply through her nose. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, a smirk playing on his lips. As he admired her, he realized she was completely naked save for the bow tied around her neck.

What a gift indeed.

Once his mouth was gone, the ecstasy she’d felt building up almost seemed to turn to rage. She wanted to strangle him. She was so close. Shiva save her, she was almost _there!_

Tifa turned her head, licking her lips, opening her mouth and panting harshly. She could hear clothes rustling, and the tiny nub between her legs throbbed harder. She squeezed her knees tighter together, feeling as if she was going to come undone at the slightest breeze. She _needed more._ She was so close to begging him to just take her, right now, she didn’t care.

Nearly as abruptly as he left, he returned, his hands sinking into the mattress next to her head. She felt his cock brush against her thigh as he kissed her earnestly. She tasted chocolate, she tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue, and she nearly melted under him. That tightness she’d felt returned, heat washing all over her as she opened her mouth for him, and he probed her. She loved letting him be in control like this, and she could tell he was enjoying himself too.

“You did a good job,” he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her lobe. “These chocolates taste almost as good as you.”

Her toes curled. He moved away. She could feel him shifting up and above her. His member rubbed against one of her erect nipples and a shudder rippled down her spine. His legs settled on both sides of her, and in a fleeting moment of modesty, she was almost glad for the blindfold. She knew what she’d be seeing if it wasn’t there, and it made her blush.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded.

She happily obliged, humility immediately washed out by lust from the authority in his voice. Something silky and sweet made her taste buds dance. A chocolate infused with spiced rum topped with a strawberry piece. She chewed, a delighted noise coming out of her now, before swallowing.

“Let me see.”

She sucked on her teeth and opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out. A low rumble came out of him.

“Good girl.”

The tip of his cock settled on her lips. She wiggled, pulling herself up just a little, then licked him. First just the tip, like she was tasting a lollipop, before circling her pert muscle around his girth. Cloud grunted as she took him completely into her mouth.

She was so _warm_. Gods above, she nearly sent him over the edge as quickly as she’d taken him in. Tifa continued, the sweet, sloppy noises of her sucking paired with pleased moans. Spittle dripped down her chin as she made him slick.

He knew keeping her in a slightly sitting up position would work best.

His hips moved with her. He gritted his teeth and exhaled through them as her nails scraped the hairs at the bottom of his abdomen.

Her tongue slid around and around his glans. She pulled back and slowly lapped up the precum from his tip, before sucking on the head like she wanted more.

He clenched his jaw, gripping the top of the headboard, completely unable to look away. Watching her head bob back and forth, his aching manhood slipping in and out of her mouth, it was almost mesmerizing. Damn near immobile, she still retained this haunting power over him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

With a growl, he suddenly retreated from her mouth, before smashing his lips against hers. She smiled against them, knowing she finally had him where she wanted him. She was thrilled with her ability to make him want her like this, even when he had all of the control.

Tifa felt his throbbing cock against her pussy, sliding up and down her heated entrance. Oh, how she wanted to touch him, but she wanted him inside her even more. He growled again, sucking on her lower lip, then down to her neck, hungry. She knew this would leave marks. The thought made her squirm in delight.

She also knew he was so close to taking her, but every second he didn’t felt like eternity.

His fingers found her pulsing nub and caressed it. She nearly bucked off of the bed from the sudden touch. He left open-mouthed kisses, teeth grazing her collarbone, as he held up one of her thighs and filled her. Her gasps turned to moans.

“Yes!” she sighed as he slid inside of her, inch by beautiful inch.

He drove as far as he could, then slowly retracted, letting her feel all of him for several strokes. She could feel herself dripping around him, the slickness only aiding his movements.

“You like that?”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes Cloud! Please, more!”

“Please what?” he huffed. He stilled, leaving only his tip inside of her.

“Please,” she whined in a long syllable. “Please fuck me!”

He smirked at her profanity. Neither of them ever really talked like this except in bed, and he knew tonight she would be even more vulgar than usual. But whenever she swore, especially using that particular word, it stirred something almost animalistic in him.

He slammed into her. She cried out in delight.

“Yes. Yes!”

He kept up a hard, fast rhythm, the loud slapping of skin filling the room. She gasped his name over and over. It was a symphony to him, her pretty voice raised in such fervor.

Cloud gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her creamy skin, as he fucked her. He knew she’d bruise later, and he watched her for a moment to see if she would signal for him to stop or slow down.

But her face was contorted with ecstasy. She licked her lips again, then opened her mouth.

“Deeper!”

Cloud slid his hand up the back of her thigh, draping her leg over his shoulder and bending a little closer to her. Her breathing grew ragged.

A low, guttural sound emanated from the back of his throat as his balls smacked against her ass. He clenched his teeth at the sensation, sweat dripping from his brow, tightness coiling in his chest. After a few more thrusts, he let out a long breath, releasing some of the tension he felt building. He couldn’t let go just yet.

He shifted her so she was on her side, her leg now over his other shoulder, and kept going. She groaned loudly in response.

“Yes Cloud, fuck…”

Her arm partially covered her face, but he could see the blindfold was still in its place. He wrapped one arm around her leg and planted kisses down the length, then picked up the pace. He almost couldn’t hear the beautiful sounds she was making over the wet slapping of his hips against hers.

“How’s that feel, babe?”

“Oh, it’s so good,” she mewled. “Keep going!”

He knew she couldn’t see, but he could. And the sight before him of her skin glistening, her tits bouncing, it was almost too much.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small metal key. He slowed down, making sure she could feel his entire length for a few more thrusts, then slipped out of her.

“No,” she whimpered. “Cloud…”

“Shh,” he rasped. She bit down on her lower lip, panting.

He leaned forward and unlocked one of her hands. Cloud kissed her, his tongue pushing forward into her mouth and she let him, reveling in his power. He pulled away almost as quickly, a string of saliva trailing down her chin.

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, his voice low. “I’m going to take care of you. Turn over for me.”

She nodded as he helped her onto her stomach before placing the key back on the end table.

“Lift your ass.”

She wiggled her butt, bending her knees under her and raising up. He leaned forward and licked along her dripping lips. Tifa let out a shrill squeak.

Rearing back up, he held onto her hips and plunged into her depths once more, immediately setting back into his rhythm. She tightened around his cock, her moist walls massaging his manhood. Her fingers gripped the headboard, her face smushed into the pillows. He held onto her like a vice and refused to let go of her again.

Cloud grunted as he rammed her, her ass smacking against him harder and faster than before. She was grasping the sheets with her free hand, holding them to her mouth and biting down with muffled cries. He leaned forward and grabbed her arm, folding it behind her back.

“I want to hear you,” he murmured. His only answer was her loud gasps.

Tifa was beginning to think, in a half-second moment of being able to think, that begging him to go deeper, to keep going, was a mistake. It was becoming too much for her to take. She could feel everything, his hands on her, every thick, hot inch of him inside her. The room was beginning to feel stifling – she was sure the heat she felt building up inside her was radiating off of her body. It was all starting to make her delirious. She didn’t know how much longer she could last.

Then he breathed her name, his voice low and raspy. That was enough.

She screamed, clenching around him.

“Oh… oh Cl-cloud! Cloud yes…!”

He didn’t stop, instead grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

“Mm!”

She was unable to ride her orgasm down because he took her to the top again. She felt like all of her nerves were on fire. Everything was too sensitive. She almost begged him to stop, but his grip on her dark strands tightened, sending her even higher.

“Oh gods…”

“Baby,” he cooed, letting go of her arm, snaking his own around her thigh to find her aching nub. He stroked with two fingers as he fucked her. “I want you to come again.”

“Yes Cloud, oh please,” she gasped. “Please make me…” Her fingers laced with his as he played with her, and she could almost feel the adrenaline and ecstasy rushing through her veins.

Her mouth stayed open, her tongue hanging out, her breath coming in harsh pants. The blindfold didn’t move.

“Gaia,” she cried, elongating the word with his thrusts.

He knew what this was doing to her. He knew she loved it when he fucked her senseless, when he kept going even when her cunt became too sensitive to take it. His fingers moved faster against her pert button. Her hand dropped down and clutched the sheets again.

“Cloud. Fuck! Please—!”

He let go of her hair. His cock was pulsating, now on the verge of release. Cloud gripped her firmly on one side as he pounded into her once, twice more—

“Tifa!” he grunted.

She shuddered as another orgasm rocked her. He drove as deep as he could and pumped into her.

“Mm, give it to me,” she moaned.

He pulled his other hand back to hold her on both sides, thrusting into her again, panting loudly, as he continued to mark her insides with his thick seed. His spunk leaked, dripping down her thigh and onto the sheets.

Cloud bent over, one hand sinking into the mattress, the other wrapping around her waist, and kissed her shoulder. He traveled down her spine, her skin warm and salty under his tongue. He touched his forehead to her back and held her, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

Once he had, he slowly pulled out and Tifa collapsed as soon as he let her go. He grabbed the key and unlocked her other hand, then removed the handcuffs from the headboard. He picked up a towel from the end table and gently lifted her to wipe between her legs and down her thigh. After cleaning himself off, he started to tug the soiled sheet off of the bed. She rolled over as he got it off and buried her face into the covers that were underneath it. He untied the blindfold and turned her over, kissing her tenderly, cupping her face with one hand.

She watched him as he grabbed a bottle of her chamomile lotion from the nightstand and began massaging her hips and thighs where he’d held her. The lotion was soothing, almost cooling against her still hot skin. She could see small, finger-sized bruises already beginning to form, but she didn’t care. Tifa relaxed against the pillow, closing her eyes and letting him take care of her. She could feel herself crashing from the adrenaline rush.

“What do you need?” he asked softly once he was done.

Her eyes fluttered back open and she peeked down at him. “Water.”

He got up and grabbed their cups from the table. He didn’t bother getting dressed since they were the only ones home for the next few days, and quickly padded down the hallway to the bathroom. When he returned, she was chewing on one of the chocolates, sitting up.

“Thank you,” she said as she took her cup from him and lifted it to her mouth.

He sat next to her, bringing the covers up into their laps. She leaned against him and continued to drink as he took a few gulps from his own.

“Do you need anything else?”

She finished the water with a loud huff and shook her head. He put both cups down and sunk into the covers, snuggling her into his arms. She stared up at him and drew invisible designs across his chest. He feathered his fingers through her hair.

“You okay?”

She nodded, kissing his chin, then his lips. “I’m fine now. A little sore, but alright.”

He bit the inside of his cheek. “I wasn’t… too rough?”

They’d never been so callous before or used any kind of restraints. There had been times where they would keep going even after they both came, and he knew she liked that, but never so hard. It had startled him when she’d initially suggested it a few weeks ago, even more when she confessed it was something she’d been thinking about trying for a while.

_“What if I hurt you?”_

_“We’ll have a safe word. And… you’ll have to take good care of me after, okay?”_

He felt better as time went on and they discussed it in detail. They did some research into the subject for proper techniques during and after. Cloud even did some further investigation on his own to learn ways to lengthen the process and make her wait. But at the end of the night, it had been _her_ gift to _him_ – the power to do what he wanted with her.

And Minerva, what a gift.

Tifa giggled at his concern, a stark contrast to the man he was just a few minutes before.

“It takes more than that to break me, Cloud.”

He smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair. “Okay. Good.” He fingered the ribbon around her neck. “This was a nice touch.”

She giggled. “Yeah?”

“Mm.” Cloud pulled it gently, slowly untying until it draped around her neck. “Don’t want that choking you while you sleep,” he said as he tossed it behind him.

Tifa sucked on her lower lip. “Hm…”

“What?”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye. “Nothing. Just… thinking.”

He chuckled, kissing her head. “Right.” He reached behind him and grabbed the lotion again, squeezed a drop into one hand, and took hold of one of her wrists. “Need a painkiller or anything?” he asked as he rubbed the skin.

“No, I think I’ll be okay. You’re doing a good job.”

“I just want you to be comfortable.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “You were unbelievable tonight.”

“You really… liked all that?”

“Absolutely.”

Cloud began to massage her other wrist.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your gift then,” she said quietly, a yawn threatening to escape. She did feel better, but now her body wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep slumber.

Cloud put the lotion away and held her, rubbing up and down her arm soothingly.

“I did. It was great. _You_ were great.”

She nodded.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Mmhm.” Her breathing was beginning to taper off.

He kissed her forehead again. “Night Tifa. Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you,” she mumbled sleepily.

He waited until her chest rose and fell evenly before allowing himself to sleep. The last thing he thought of before he drifted off was how he was going to repay her for such a wonderful present.

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember proper aftercare when engaging in bdsm folks! 
> 
> And I know the ending is a little different from how those drabbles ended. But, just wait for White Day...
> 
> Update (Jul/11/2020): Babigonice on Twitter drew [this AWESOME fanart](https://twitter.com/babigonice/status/1281838005041328134?s=21) based on this story!!! Thank you!!


End file.
